Spring Time Blues
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are separated for Spring Break. Will they realize how much they each mean to one another or will they just remain best friends only read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Spring Time Blues

Ch.1

"The Bad News"

Alvin woke up on the first morning of Spring Break when he heard his cell phone ring with Brittany's ringtone. He answers.

"Hey Britt why do you sound so sad? What do you mean you won't be hanging out with us for Spring Break? Where will you be going?"

She sighs into the phone.

"Ms. Miller will be out of town for a few weeks and we are staying with a friend of hers. So for almost a month I will be going to another school. You three will have fun without us."

Alvin sighed.

"Okay Britt see you when you get back. I will let Simon and Theodore know. Bye Britt."

He exited his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen with his head down. Simon seen him and asked.

"Alvin what is wrong with you? Who was that you were talking on the cell with?"

Alvin sat down as he responded.

"Brittany, the girls will not be around for Spring Break. Ms. Miller is out of town with her new boyfriend that they hooked her up with this past month. Looks like I can enjoy myself."

Simon looked at his brother.

"Maybe you can ask out that girl that has been trying to get with you. The one Brittany keeps chasing away from you when you talk to her."

Alvin smiled a little.

"Okay I think I will take your advice and ask her out today. She will be relieved that Brittany isn't with me for once. We are only best friends after all."

Simon looked and nodded.

"Well we have to meet up with our friends at the park. Why don't you call her and tell her that you want her to meet you at the park. Do you still have her number?"

He went through his contacts and then he dialed Vanessa's number. She answered.

"Hey Alvin what's up? Why are you calling me? Won't your girlfriend Brittany have a fit if she sees you calling another girl?"

He responded.

"Vanessa, she is not my girlfriend. We are best friends and have been since Elementary School. We are both in the same group. Why don't you meet me at the park and we can talk a little more to get to know each other."

Vanessa responded with a smile across her face.

"Okay Alvin see you in a little bit. I'll be on the swings waiting for you to arrive."

He hung up his cell and entered his room to get ready to go by the park and hang out with their friends. He was relieved that they had no tours until the summer time when school gets out. He also knew that Vanessa was a huge Chipmunk fan so in love with him. He was just getting over a break up from his ex that Brittany caught cheating on him after Cheerleading practice. She was ridiculed so bad that she transferred out of their school. Another plan that Brittany put together. He was thankful that she told him about his ex-cheating on him.

In the meantime the girls arrived at Ms. Miller's friend's house and saw her writing in a book. They were curious and asked.

"What is that?"

She smiled and told them.

"This is a diary, in this book you write your most secret things and never let anyone else read it. They are sacred, also girls never try to peek in each other's you will break the diary rule."

She gave each of them a diary in their favorite colors. Brittany had the pink one, Jeanette got a purple one, and Eleanor got a green one. They each started to write in their diaries as each girl went on with their normal routine. As she wrote in her diary while the nail technician was doing her nails. She wondered what Alvin was doing at this time. She was not happy that for a while she wouldn't be able to hang out with Alvin like she normally did. She sighed regretting putting Ms. Miller with Harold. She began to write in her diary.

'Not enjoying Spring break at all, and missing Alvin so much her best friend.'

Back at home Alvin grabbed his cap and walked with his brothers to the park where his friends and Vanessa were waiting for him. Mike looked at him.

"Yo Alvin are you going to ask Vanessa out on a date now that you don't have Brittany in your hair? I think you two would make a great couple. Even if she is a Chipmunk Fan. She seems pretty sweet and down to earth."

Alvin sighed.

"Yea so was my ex and she ended up cheating on me and getting caught by Brittany. Maybe being a rock star I should stay single. Mike rock stars in a relationship have nothing but drama and you know I hate drama. "

Jake also interrupted.

"Not all of them go through drama there are many couples that remain strong. Why don't you try and get to know her as a person not just a fan. Come on Alvin try it and see."

Alvin sighed.

"Okay fine one date that is all. She is not my girlfriend just a girl I am taking out on a date. Do I make myself clear?"

Jake and Mike nodded.

"Okay just a girl you're taking out on a date."

Alvin walked over by Vanessa and she smiled at him.

"Hey Alvin I am glad you asked me to meet you here. I thought that Brittany was with you. You two are always together in school and around here. That is why I have kept my distance from you. What made you call me anyway Alvin?"

He smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight. I have actually liked you for quite some time, but do not want to deal with what I did with my ex-girlfriend. So we can go on a couple of dates and see if we become more okay?"

She smiled at him.

"That sounds great Alvin. We should get to know each other more than just fan and favorite artist."

Alvin smiled at her.

"I am glad you agree with me. I'll pick you up at seven tonight. We are going out to dinner and a movie. I am too young and don't drive yet so my dad will drop us off and pick us up tonight."

She watched as Alvin, his brothers, and their friends played basketball and just stared. Thinking to herself how it would be if Alvin was her man. She finally had a chance to get with Alvin after so many years of trying but being chased away by Brittany. She wondered how many dates she was away from being Alvin's girl.

Back at Betty's Brittany continued to write in her diary about how much she wished she was back home hanging out with Alvin and his brothers. Jeanette became worried and asked.

"Britt are you okay? You seem really upset. Do you miss Alvin that much that you're so depressed?"

Brittany closed her diary and locked it.

"Don't be ridiculous Jeanette, when we go back he will probably be with Vanessa since he likes her so much. I am fine, it's just a different place where we are from. We are just best friends after all. Let's go out and enjoy ourselves and meet people since we will be here a while. Go tell Eleanor to get dressed we are going out to the mall today. I am not staying inside while we are here. Maybe we will meet a group of friends to hang out with you never know. "

Jeanette smiled.

"You could be right yea it beats staying inside all day and being bored."

Eleanor ran down the stairs and followed her sisters as they walked to the local mall. When they got there Brittany's best friend Janet approached her.

"Hey Brittany come meet my friends I hang out while I am at my grandparents' house. I just got off the phone with Mike. He told me you three were here and was wondering how you three are doing. Besides tonight Alvin is taking that fan girl Vanessa on a date. I still think you and Alvin would make such a cute couple. You two are so much alike."

Brittany raised her voice.

"If you think me and that chaufenistic jerk would make a great couple you are nuts. He is so conceited that it's pathetic. Besides he wouldn't know how to remain loyal if we ever get together and I rather not go through it thank you. Let Vanessa deal with his rock star ways I will pass, we are best friends and nothing else. "


	2. Chapter 2

Spring Time Blues

"Unsure"

Back at the house Alvin is in their room getting ready for his date with Vanessa. He sits on his bed staring at the picture of him and Brittany and sighs. Simon enters and puts on the computer as he talks with Jeanette.

"So how is it at Ms. Miller's friend Betty's house? Anything new happening with you three?"

Jeanette sighs as she responds.

"Not really we have been hanging out with Janet and her friends like we normally do at school with you three boys. Brittany has a date with Reuben Walters and is super excited. So most likely she will have a boyfriend when we get back home. He also goes to our school so now that leaves me and Ellie single. How is yours and Gillian's relationship? I am surprised you are on the computer talking with me instead of out with her."

Simon typed back.

"Jeanette we usually go out at 7 it's only 615. I thought you were happy for me, and now you are complaining."

Jeanette responded.

"I am not complaining. I was just asking you a question, sorry I seemed like I was complaining Simon. I guess it's just so boring here without you three. How are Alvin and Theodore doing? Brittany and Eleanor asked me to find out. Brittany is getting ready for her date tonight."

Simon looked at the bathroom door.

"He is getting ready for his date with Vanessa. He is really into her so I guess it's a possibility that they may be an item when you three come home. Unless he finds out she's another fan girl like his previous exes."

Alvin exits the bathroom.

"No it is too soon for me to even make a decision like that Simon. Tell Jeanette I said good luck to Brittany with her date with Reuben. Oh by the way Gillian is here Dave just told me when I was coming up. See you when I get in. He headed downstairs and out to Dave's car.

In the meantime Dave pulled up to Vanessa's and Alvin went to the door and knocked. Vanessa answered and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Alvin I am so excited to finally get a date with you. Where are we going?"

Alvin smiled at her.

"We are going out to a movie and then to dinner. Come on Vanessa this is my father Dave Seville."

Dave looked at her.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa let's get going. Alvin come on or you'll be late for your reservations."

He helped her in the car and then sat in the passenger seat with Dave looking out the window wondering how Brittany's date with Reuben was going?

'Hey if she really likes him then there is no reason she shouldn't date him. He just better not hurt her or he will be dealing with me.'

Back at Betty's house Jeanette sighed and sat on the window sill. Eleanor entered the room looking at her.

"Jenny what's wrong? When you were talking to Simon you were so happy and now you are sitting on the window sill and look depressed. What's wrong? Be glad that Simon responds to your emails. I have written Theo and he hasn't even read my message. He's so busy with that little brat Juliet who can't even say his name right."

Jeanette sighed and looked at Eleanor.

"Are you falling for Theodore Ellie? You really just called her a brat and you get along with everyone. You are the sweet one out of the three of us."

Eleanor sighed and looked at Jeanette.

"Yes I have Jenny. But I just can't seem to tell him that I have. He is so happy with Juliet and I don't want to say anything to upset him to cause me to lose his friendship. I wish I was the one Theo was holding in his arms instead of her. What about you?"

In the meantime at the restaurant.

On his date with Vanessa he couldn't stop thinking about what Brittany was doing right now. He wasn't paying attention to a word Vanessa was saying to him. She got annoyed and waved her hand in his face.

"Alvin I am talking to you, aren't you listening to a word I am saying?"

He snapped out of his thought and looked at her.

"Oh Sorry Vanessa just been tired. What were you saying again before I drifted off into my own world?"

She looked at him responding.

"I was asking you, how many dates do we have to go on before I become your girl? So where is Brittany and her sisters this Spring Break?"

He sighed as he responded.

"She is out of town with her sisters for a couple of months. One warning I will give you is this. If we do become an item one wrong word about Brittany we will be over. Do I make myself clear? Do not expect me to ignore my best friend. We have known each other since I was 8 ½. I'm still not sure if we will get together yet. Don't ask me anymore alright."

She sighed as she ate her dinner in silence. Then he looked at his cell and sighed. He also ate his food in silence. After they finished dinner Alvin paid the bill and took Vanessa's hand as they exited the restaurant. Dave pulled up and picked them up. When Dave pulled up to Vanessa's house Alvin walked her to the door and was greeted by her parents.

"So this is Alvin Seville? We can see why Vanessa is so into you. Why don't you come over to dinner tomorrow night? We would love to have you. We also know that Vanessa would be thrilled since she has liked you for so long."

Alvin walked out to the car asking Dave.

"Can I go by Vanessa's tomorrow? Her parents invited me over for dinner."

Dave looked at his son.

"Alvin if you like her then ask her to be with you. Just because you're a rock star doesn't mean you have to be single. Unless you are not telling me something. That didn't stop your brothers from having girlfriends. Are you worried about what Brittany will say if she finds out?"

Alvin looked.

"Why would you think that? Yes I really do like her Dave but she is also a fan girl. How do I know she isn't just saying she likes me because of my fame?"

Dave looked at his son.

"You won't know that if you don't give her a chance son."

Alvin sighed as he went back to the door where Vanessa was waiting for his answer. She looked at him and smiled.

"Alvin just because I am a fan of yours doesn't mean I just want to date you because you're a star. I have liked you for so long. Please just give me a chance."

He nodded.

"Fine Vanessa as of tonight we are officially together. Remember what I told you. See you tomorrow for dinner. "

She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Alvin see you at 7 tomorrow night."

He made his way to Dave's car and smiled.

"Okay Dave maybe I will give dating another chance after Susie breaking my heart on Valentine's Day in the 2nd grade. "

When they pulled up to the house Alvin made his way inside and up to his room where his brothers still weren't home yet from their date. He looked at his cell and seen a text message from Brittany and answered her back.

"Hey Britt sorry it took me so long to respond to you, but I just got in from my date with Vanessa. I took your advice and decided to ask her to be my girl. I'll be up for a while. If you want to call me you know my number. I would love to hear about your date with Reuben. Alvin out."

He sent the message and put his cell on the charger and looked at the picture of Brittany on his desk and sighed.

'I guess we are only best friends, she would never think of me as more than that. I can't stay single and wait forever for her to get over herself and admit that she likes me. Who am I kidding neither can I. Oh well I guess I need to forget about it I have very beautiful girlfriend in my arms now. Maybe when Britt comes back she might just be with Reuben she is so into and will be with him and be happy.'

He picked up the picture of Brittany and laid it on his desk face down. Then he got back in his bed and put on his stereo trying to stop thinking about what Brittany was doing at the moment.

In the meantime Theodore was on a date with Juliet and was smiling. Juliet was laughing as they shared a strawberry smoothie as they sat on the shore watching the waves crash against the sand. Juliet looked deep into Theodore's green eyes and smiled asking.

"Teddy when are we going to have our first kiss? We are together a year and haven't even kissed yet."

Theodore looked up.

"Juliet I am only ten. I don't know anything about kissing a girl. You are my only girlfriend. I am still trying to get over you using me to get with my brother Alvin. Until you found out he had no interest in you what so ever. He was only trying to help me get with you. "

She thought for a second.

"What is the deal with you and that Eleanor girl? Doesn't she know I am your girlfriend, it's like you pay more attention to her than your own girlfriend. At least Simon gives Gillian all his attention and not that nerd Jeanette."

Theodore looked at her glaring.

"First of all Eleanor is my best friend. She is very aware that you are my girlfriend and is happy for us. As for Jeanette she is not a nerd. Anyway this conversation is over there's my dad let's go Juliet now."

He didn't even hold her hand when they made their way to Dave's car. Dave seen the face on Theodore and didn't even ask him how their date went he already knew. When Dave pulled up to Juliet's house, Theodore walked her to the door and didn't even kiss her on the cheek like he normally did. They pulled up to the house and Theodore looked at the clock as he entered their room where his elder brother was lying down listening to the radio. Alvin was going to ask Theodore how his date went but Theodore looked at him.

"Don't even ask Alvin. I see Simon isn't home yet, our curfew is up in another thirty minutes. Why is Brittany's picture turned down?"

Alvin looked up at his little brother.

"Well I have a girlfriend now, I can't be looking at another girl's picture now can I? So why are you so upset Teddy? It's your year anniversary with Juliet. You want to talk about it?"

Theodore got ready for bed and sat on his brother's bed.

"Well tonight was going great until she started asking me things that never came up before."

Alvin looked.

"Umm okay what things did she ask? What could she have said or asked that could make you upset like this?"

Theodore sighed.

"She asked why we haven't kissed yet, and I told her because we are only ten. Then she was asking me about Eleanor and saying all kinds of mean things about her and Jeanette. We had our first fight. Why can't I be like you and treat my girlfriend right? Why am I afraid to kiss her? Why is she asking me about Eleanor? Doesn't she understand that Eleanor is my best friend and nothing more? Can't she see that I care so much about her Alvin? I think I am going to cry."

Alvin held his little brother as he cried into his shirt soaking it.

"She is jealous Theo. She is afraid that she will lose you to her. She wants you to kiss her to prove that she is the only girl in your life. You can't be me, I am Alvin Seville the lead singer of the Chipmunks and the charmer. Listen to me you don't need to be anyone but yourself. You do treat her right and you're a rock star too. So stop putting yourself down okay and get some sleep."

Theodore smiled and hugged his older brother and then he washed his face off after he brushed his teeth and fell right to sleep. Alvin covered him with his comforter and then he went back in his bed looking at his watch wondering where Simon was it was now ten minutes passed his curfew. Then he looked by Simon's nightstand and saw his cell flashing. He picked it up and saw eight unanswered text messages from Jeanette and four from Dave. He went downstairs and saw Dave knocked out on their couch and looked out the window still no sign of Simon. He scratched his head and then as he entered their room again his cell was ringing.

'Hey Britt what's up? How is it up there? Yea I am officially with Vanessa. You told me to get over my insensitive self and I did. Oh Theodore has been home a while ago. I'll remind him to call Eleanor tomorrow I promise. Well Britt this rock star is heading to bed goodnight to you and your sisters. Alvin out.'

Brittany's face turned into a frown as all she heard was the sound of the phone being hung up and sighed. Jeanette looked at Brittany.

"Where could Simon be, he never misses his curfew. He hasn't answered any of my text messages? Why I am so shy and keep my feelings inside? I should've just told Simon what he means to me and maybe he wouldn't be involved in that slut Gillian! Now he is probably doing who knows what with her, because he said he was going over her house tonight while her parents are out of town. She was more than anxious to hang up on me while we were video chatting! I hate her so much!"

Eleanor looked at her two sisters trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes I know what you mean Jeanette. I am also too shy to tell Theodore what he means to me and look he's with that little baby Juliet a year today! What about you Brittany? Aren't you upset because Alvin is with Vanessa now?"

She looked and lied.

"No why should I be? He is nothing but an insensitive, girl-swapping, two-timing, so full of himself rock star. Better her than me I don't need that drama. I was the one that told him to give her a chance and I am glad he did. It will give me a chance to land Reuben, the hottest guy in our school that I have crushed on for so long. But I never had a chance to flirt with him because Alvin was always with me and would yell at me when I flirted with guys. Maybe when we go home Reuben and I will be official we had so much fun on our date tonight. Goodnight ladies this chipette is turning in."

Her sisters watched as Brittany made her way up the stairs and into their room. Then they both headed upstairs and cried themselves to sleep because the ones they loved were in someone else's arms.

**That's the end of ch2…..Where could Simon be? Is Brittany really okay with Alvin being with Vanessa? Will Brittany and Reuben be official? Some questions will be answered in the next chapter…..see you as soon as I get a chance to update. Please read and review Alvin'sBaby80 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

Spring Time Blues

Ch.3

"Birthday Troubles"

A week after Simon got in trouble from Dave for being late for his curfew when he went out with Gillian. Alvin looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two that night Si? You didn't get in until 12:30am. That is an hour and half past our curfew. You never miss your curfew like that."

Simon glared at him with his arms crossed by his chest.

"No Alvin nothing happened between us. I fell asleep in her bed after the movie. I also forgot my phone in our room because she rushed me out that night. I am almost eleven that is the last thing on my mind. Did Dave tell you about the sleepover party for our birthday?"

Alvin looked and responded.

"No he didn't say anything to me yet. Who is allowed to come? Who are you inviting? Who is Theodore inviting?"

Simon sighed.

"I am inviting Gillian, and Theodore is inviting that baby Juliet. I guess you will be inviting Vanessa you two have been dating for an entire month and I've never seen you so happy."

Alvin sighed saying to himself.

'I am a good actor. I am not happy at all. Brittany where are you? I haven't heard from you in an entire month. It will not be the same without her around for my birthday. I guess Brittany is very happy with Reuben.'

"Okay Simon I am calling Vanessa and inviting her over. I guess Gillian is already here I can hear her big mouth. Oh and Juliet is also here."

Back at Betty's house Brittany looked at the calendar but noticed the time was a little earlier than back in Cali. She marked her calendar.

'Make sure you call Alvin and wish him a happy 11th birthday when it's 12a there.'

Her cell rang and it was Reuben. She answered and responded.

"Oh no you're going back to California tomorrow? Of course we can go out tonight. But I have to be in by midnight. My best friend's birthday is tomorrow. It is the first year that I am not there for his birthday. "

He responded.

"No problem babe I will get you in by 11 I promise. I have to go back home we have school the next day. When will you be back in Cali? I will miss you so much."

She smiled as she responded.

"In another month unfortunately. At least when I go back to school I won't be single anymore. See you in a bit Reuben."

Back in Cali Alvin used his phone and called Vanessa. While they were talking she responded.

'A sleepover at your house already after a month being your girl. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like you Alvin. See you in a bit let me pack an overnight bag.'

He responded back.

'Yes Vanessa see you in a bit. Well it won't just be me and you. My brothers also have their girls over tonight.'

Dave looked at his son.

"Alvin what is with you son? Is Vanessa going to make it or not? Is there something on your mind? You know I am here if you want to talk about it. By any chance are you upset because Brittany hasn't called you to wish you a happy birthday?"

Alvin sighed as he responded.

"Why would you think that Dave, I have Vanessa and most likely when Brittany comes back she'll be with Reuben. Knowing her she's out on a date with him and forgot my birthday is tomorrow. I could care less what she does we are only best friends. Well I am going in the shower before Vanessa gets here."

Simon watched as his brother went up the stairs and shook his head. Then he felt Gillian grab his waist and smiled.

"You just love to come up behind me don't you? Well come on we are waiting on one more guest my Brother Alvin's girl Vanessa."

Alvin looked at his cell to see if Brittany bothered to text or anything. Then he put it on his charger and entered his shower.

Back at Betty's Jeanette and Eleanor were watching TV watching the clock move slowly. Then Eleanor looked at Jeanette.

"Is it even worth calling the boys at midnight they have their girlfriends. It is not like they are going to even answer the phone when they are over. I was talking to Theodore, when he told me that their girlfriends are sleeping over tonight. As soon as that immature brat came in he hung up on me without even saying goodbye."

Brittany descended from the stairs and looked at her two sisters.

"Yes it worth calling the boys at midnight for their birthday we are their best friends' ladies. I already told Reuben I have to be in by eleven tonight and he said he will make sure I am. See you in a bit, Ms. Miller called today and said we'll be back home in another month. At least when I go back I won't be single I have Reuben."

Before she answered Reuben's text she checked her cell to see if Alvin called her at all today and just sighed.

'I guess he's busy hanging out with his girl to even call me, haven't heard from him in an entire month. Some best friend, not?'

Reuben smiled at Brittany and greeted her with a kiss. Then she smiled back and kissed him saying.

"I am so lucky to have such a great boyfriend like you Reuben. "

He smiled as he took her waist.

"Not as lucky as I am to have a girlfriend like you Britt. I love you babe. Come on we are going to a fair. Lucky you decided to wear your jeans, a t-shirt, and your sneakers. You like fairs right?"

She smiled.

"Oh yes I love fairs and fast rides. You know me so well Reuben no wonder why I am so into you."

Back at Cali Vanessa arrived and Alvin's brothers introduced her to their girlfriends. She smiled and asked Dave.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over tonight. I can't believe my boyfriend is so sweet and also very good looking I am so lucky to be with Alvin. Where is he anyway?"

Alvin descended from the stairs and smiled at her.

"Right here babe. Come on let's put your things in my room and then we'll join everyone in the living room to watch a movie. I still share my room with my two brothers and my bed is the one with the red comforter. The bathroom is right across the hall from our room. "

Vanessa heard Juliet call Theodore Theeble and looked at Alvin.

"Umm Alvin is your brother's name Theodore or Theeble? His girlfriend doesn't seem to know her boyfriend's name. You would think being with him a year she would know his name by now."

At that he laughed.

"Yea you would think that babe. Come on then and join me on the love seat across from my brothers and their girls. My father always sits in his chair especially on movie night. There is a bowl of popcorn we can also share. As they sat on the love seat Vanessa rested her head on Alvin's shoulder as he held her close while they watched the movie. Juliet called Theodore Theeble and he glared.

"My name is Theodore not Theeble for the 100th time. I hate when you do that to me. We are together a year will you please say my name right Juliet I am begging you."

Simon laughed as Gillian snuggled up to him and he held her tight. Then Gillian responded.

"It is not hard to say Juliet. If it is then call him Theo, okay we all know he was nervous when he introduced himself to you but come on after a year you should say his name right. I am surprised he stayed with you a year."

Juliet glared at Gillian.

"Oh well excuse me Gillian, I have a hard time pronouncing it so sue me will you? I am so sorry Theo. I always have a hard time pronouncing your name so I'll call you Theo for now on okay."

Theodore smiled.

"Okay Juliet, call me Theo then please not Theeble. Oh look Alvin and Simon we are officially eleven in 10 minutes. Alvin?"

Alvin had fallen asleep on Vanessa as she stroked his forehead gently and smiled.

"He looks so sweet when he is asleep. So glad I finally landed him after so long of having a crush on him. I am going to get ready for bed ladies I am so tired."

Alvin woke up and looked.

"Okay Dave Vanessa and I are heading to bed night everyone."

Theodore looked at his brother.

"But Alvin we turn eleven in ten more minutes. Can't you just let Vanessa get ready for bed and celebrate with us?"

Alvin smiled.

"Okay I'll go to bed in a bit. Vanessa make sure you leave me room in my bed so I can go to sleep too babe."

Vanessa made her way up the stairs to Alvin's room and heard his cell ringing. She saw Brittany's name and answered.

"Oh Brittany now that I am Alvin's girlfriend. You will no longer be allowed to be his best friend. So as of tonight your number is erased and he told me to tell you to leave him alone he is with me now buh bye now!'

She hung up on Brittany and erased her number from his cell and put it back on the charger. Then she went in the bathroom and got ready for bed. She pulled Alvin's bed down and fell asleep soundly."

Downstairs Simon heard his cell ring and ran up the stairs. Then he answered and responded.

"Hey Jenny thank you for the birthday wishes. Okay we'll see you girls in a month. I am glad you were the second one to wish me a happy birthday. Is Eleanor going to call Theo or no? What about Brittany did she forget it's our birthday today?"

Jeanette scratched her head in confusion.

"That is odd, she was the first one to call Alvin and wish him a happy birthday. That is why it took me so long to call you. Now I heard our bedroom door slam! Okay Simon I'll let you go now and will see you in a month. Okay I am hanging up now so Ellie can call Theodore."

Simon responded.

"Okay Jean see you in a month and let me know what happened when you get a chance Simon out."

In the meantime in Brittany and her sisters' room she was crying into a pillow. Then she picked up the picture of her and Alvin and threw it at the closet breaking it into pieces all scattered on the floor. Jeanette heard a crash and ran up the stairs as Eleanor called Theodore's cell to wish him a Happy Birthday. Theodore felt his phone vibrating and waited till Juliet went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and answered.

'Hey Ellie how are you doing? Thank you for wishing me a Happy Birthday. Is Brittany still out with Reuben, she hasn't called Alvin at all to wish him a Happy Birthday? She is usually the first one to call him. That is odd don't you think? That is great that you girls are coming back in a month. Even though when you two come back Alvin will be with Vanessa for two months. They are all over each other I swear. He is calling her babe and already kissing too. There is something about her that Simon and I don't like and we can't seem to put our finger on it. Well Ellie it is 1230 and I am very sleepy goodnight Theo out. See you in a month.'

Juliet exited the room and looked at Theodore.

"Theo is it a little peculiar that Brittany hasn't called Alvin for his birthday yet? All I remember is Vanessa running up the stairs so fast to get ready for bed."

Alvin overheard.

"She probably forgot because she is out with her boyfriend Reuben and could care less. She knows our birthday is today and I haven't heard from her in over a month and could care less. I guess now that she has Reuben I am no longer her best friend. Well that's fine with me I don't care! Goodnight Theo and Juliet I am going to bed since my birthday already sucks thanks to my ex best friend!"

They both jumped when Alvin slammed the bathroom door and Simon and Gillian also jumped as Simon pulled the bed down. In Alvin's bed Vanessa laughed softly so none of them heard her. Once again Juliet gave Vanessa a suspicious look and shook her head. After Alvin exited the bathroom he got in his bed and fell asleep soundly holding back the tears stinging his eyes.

Simon got in bed and Gillian lay down next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Simon I love you see you in the morning birthday boy."

She kissed him and he kissed her back then he held her close and fell asleep soundly.

Theodore got in his bed and Juliet got in next to him. She rested her head on him and also fell asleep feeling his lips on her forehead and smiled.

Back at Betty's Brittany cried herself to sleep. Eleanor saw the tears rolling down Brittany's cheeks and covered her looking at Jeanette.

"Why is she so upset? I could've sworn she came in early just to call Alvin to wish him a Happy Birthday. Jean this is making no sense at all. What could've possibly happened to make Brittany upset like this? Did she get hurt from Reuben she was happy when she came in tonight."

Brittany sat up and blew her nose.

"No Reuben did not hurt me. He went back to Cali because school starts Monday. My worse fear came true I lost my best friend to his stupid girlfriend Vanessa!"

Jeanette's mouth dropped.

"Britt come on Alvin would never allow that."

Brittany sniffled and played the recording from Vanessa.

"Yes he did and wasn't man enough to tell me himself. He had his stupid girlfriend do it for him! He wants nothing to do with me. Well fine he can be like that I have Reuben and don't need that insensitive fur ball as a friend anymore! He also erased my number from his phone!"

Eleanor looked.

"Brittany you have to tell Alvin and let him know what she said to you when you called him! Alvin is not that insensitive we all know that! Brittany!"

Brittany glared.

"No I don't care maybe we are better off staying away from each other! Goodnight girls I am heading to bed."

She cried herself to sleep again and her sisters just left her alone.

_**Well that is the end of Ch. 3. What will happen when the girls return to California? Will Brittany tell Alvin about Vanessa? Will Juliet or Gillian make a mistake next…read on and you'll see.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Just Springtime Blues

Ch.4

"More Unanswered Questions Arise"

Simon and Theodore came home from school and ran up the stairs to count down when the girls return to Cali. Alvin went up the stairs dreading how much homework he had to do tonight and banged his head on his red desk. Theodore looked over at his brother.

"Hey Alvin the girls come back in a week aren't you excited?"

He just shrugged and put his earphones in his ears as he did his homework ignoring Theodore. Simon went over by him and tapped him carefully. Alvin looked up giving Simon the death glare as he responded.

"What is it Si? Why do you keep looking at my cellphone? What are you thinking?"

Simon took a deep breath.

"Alvin on our birthday your cell rang with Brittany's ringtone. Don't you dare look at me like that I am making a point? Now listen you hothead. Look in your cell and see if Brittany is still in your cell. Will you just do it, you stubborn older brother."

Alvin picked up his phone and went in his contacts, but couldn't find Brittany's cell number anymore. He scratched his head and shook his head.

"Hey wait a minute I never erased Brittany's cell number. Why isn't she in my cell phone? Si if you heard Brittany's ringtone why didn't you tell me? Who could've heard her ringtone and answered my phone?"

Theodore crossed his arms looking at his brother.

"Hmm gee I don't know maybe your girl Vanessa? You were downstairs with us when she went up to our room to go to sleep."

Alvin looked at Simon.

"Si do you have Britt's number so I can put it back in my phone please?"

Simon gave Alvin his cell and let him type Brittany's number in his phone. Then he dialed Brittany's number. In the meantime Jeanette heard Alvin's ringtone and tapped Brittany who was busy doing her homework.

"Britt, its Alvin aren't you going to answer? Brittany?"

Brittany crossed her arms and looked at her sister.

"If it's important then he'll leave a message. I am not talking to that insensitive fur ball and that is final now leave me alone about it!"

Back in Cali Alvin left a message on her answering machine and called Vanessa after he sent it. Vanessa was studying with a friend from school and answered.

'Oh hey Alvin, why do you seem so angry? Oh I have no idea how Brittany's number got erased from your cell. No I do not recall your phone ringing on your birthday. I was asleep when you came in so don't go blaming me. Why do you care anyway I am your girlfriend not Brittany. You shouldn't be having another girl's number in your phone anyway if you are with someone! ALVIN DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! ALVINNN!'

Her friend looked at her and laughed.

"Boyfriend trouble I see. Oh by the way the Chipettes are coming back Monday. I guess your little message didn't sink in Brittany's head Vanessa so what are you going to do about it? Oh by the way Brittany has a boyfriend that goes to our school."

Vanessa smiled slyly.

"Oh she does? What is his name so I can tell him that his girl is calling another guy behind his back that happens to be with me?"

Lisa smiled as she responded.

"His name is Reuben Walters and he is in your class. My sources tell me she is with him for almost four months like you are with Alvin."

Vanessa laughed.

"Oh great I'll just tell him in class tomorrow and we'll see if she stays away from my man."

Lisa looked at her.

"You are so evil I swear Vanessa. I have a better idea why not confront Brittany in front of Reuben when she comes back to school so we can both embarrass that little pop tart?"

Vanessa smiled slyly.

"Oh yes indeed, that will send her the message that I have Alvin and she is not allowed near him. You are just as evil as I am Lisa."

Back at Betty's, Brittany finished her homework and dialed Alvin's cell phone hoping he would pick up.

In the meantime Alvin was in his shower when he heard his cell ring and hit his head as he turned off the water and dried off grabbing for his phone only in a towel.

'Ow that hurt, hey Britt what is up with you? Oh I hit my head on the shower head when I heard my phone ring. No I am fine and don't need to go to the hospital. My father says I have a hard head so I will be fine. Yea Simon told me you three come back Sunday night. Reuben can't wait until you come home he doodles Reuben and Brittany all over his folder. Umm Britt by any chance did you call me on my birthday? Oh really she told you I have her in my life and have no time to talk to you anymore? What now you know damn well I am not that cold to say something like that and if I would've said it I would've told you myself! Fine then I guess our friendship is over bye Brittany!' Whatever!' He hung up his cell and punched his wall hurting his fist.

Simon happened to enter the room when he saw Alvin holding his fist in a rag to stop the bleeding. Simon ran down the stairs and got Dave. Dave ran up the stairs and grabbed Alvin's hand.

"Son I told you to punch a pillow when you are mad not a wall that will break your hand. Alvin stay still while I wrap up your hand. Don't fight with me you are eleven start acting it and not like a child."

After he wrapped up Alvin's hand he told the boys it was time for bed. Simon and Theodore called Jeanette and Eleanor before they headed to bed. While Alvin slept he had his hand up on a pillow and finally fell asleep after he cried a little without his brothers seeing the tears.

Theodore looked over at Alvin's bed and asked.

"Alvin is your friendship with Brittany really over? I heard you two fighting on the phone when I was coming in our room. Alvin?"

Alvin responded.

"Yes Theo it is now go to sleep. She is right though we have someone with us we shouldn't be friends anymore. It's no big deal I really don't care if she is no longer my friend all we do is argue anyway. Now go to sleep goodnight Theodore."

Simon shook his head as he wrote in his journal.

"Go on and deny it Alvin but we all know you don't mean that. "

Alvin put the light on and gave Simon the death glare.

"Are you looking for me to hurt you Simon? I mean it I don't care that we are no longer friends I have Vanessa and never been happier. I won't have to come home from school with a headache because Brittany and I were arguing like usual! Now drop it and go to bed before I knock you out!"

Theodore rang in.

"Oh by the way Alvin, Dave said the girls will be here for a week until Miss Miller returns so there."

Alvin was asleep before Theodore could tell him. He was going to wake Alvin up but Simon stopped him.

"Let it be Theo he is asleep he'll just find out Sunday night won't he? Now go to sleep we have school in the morning. Theodore."

Theodore was also fast asleep. Simon turned off the light and put his journal down with his glasses and also drifted off to sleep.

Back at Betty's Brittany was looking out the window thinking about how mean she was just to Alvin and shook her head.

'Why did you do that Britt? He was trying to make a point and you just went and yelled at him like you usually do. Now what are you going to do Sunday night, you are at their house for an entire week. Now you will be avoided by your best friend and it's all your fault.'

Jeanette and Eleanor were packing to head back home when they saw Brittany on the window sill all upset. They decided to let Brittany be alone and headed to bed.

As she continued to sit on the window sill she started to sing one of her favorite songs by Jasmine Sagginario.

_Only you__  
__Can open up my heart boy__  
__Only you__  
__Can open up my heart boy__  
__If ya__  
__Knock Knock...___

_Boy you R my heart__  
__You R my love and__  
__I knew from the start__  
__You'd be the one and__  
__Still i'm waiting__  
__Here so Patiently__  
__My hearts on lock__  
__And you got the key___

_Got these butterflies__  
__That keep flyin inside me__  
__Can't stop thinking bout__  
__Everything that could be__  
__All you have to do__  
__Is walk up and see that__  
__If ya Knock__  
__This doors opening so___

_I watch the clock clock__  
__Cause i can't wait no more oh__  
__Waiting 4 ya to__  
__Knock knock on the__  
__Door to my heart oh__  
__Only u can unlock lock__  
__Every part of my heart__  
__So i wait__  
__For you boy__  
__To walk up to__  
__My door and knock knock___

_Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy__  
__Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy___

_Got u on my mind__  
__Like a song on replay__  
__I'm hoping that__  
__Sometime soon__  
__You meet me halfway__  
__Say what your__  
__Felling cause boy my__  
__Heart i'm reaveling and there ain't__  
__Nobody on my mind__  
__But you no__  
__Nobody No Nobody___

_I watch the clock clock__  
__Cause i can't wait no more oh__  
__Waiting 4 ya to__  
__Knock knock on the__  
__Door to my heart oh__  
__Only u can unlock lock__  
__Every part of my heart__  
__So i wait__  
__For you boy__  
__To walk up to__  
__My door and knock knock___

_Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy__  
__Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy__  
__Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy___

_Only 4 u only 4 u__  
__Knock knock who's there__  
__Hope it's you__  
__1234 Let me give a clue__  
__All i do is think about u true__  
__Can't get enough__  
__Of your L.O.V.E. love__  
__If ya wanna be mine__  
__Don't be shy__  
__I know your fly we__  
__Can hold tight__  
__Never let go we__  
__Can fly up high__  
__To the sky never__  
__Come down__  
__If ya knock knock__  
__I will show you around Cause___

_Boy ya know u mean__  
__So much to me__  
__You L.O.V.E.'s__  
__Just driving me crazy___

_I watch the clock clock__  
__Cause i can't wait no more..Oh__  
__Waiting 4 ya to knock knock__  
__On the door to my heart..Oh__  
__Only you can unlock lock__  
__Every part of my heart__  
__So i wait__  
__4 ya boy__  
__To walk up to my door__  
__And knock knock___

_Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy__  
__Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy__  
__Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy__  
__Only you can open up__  
__My heart boy___

_I watch the clock clock__  
__Cause i can't wait no more..Oh (x3)__  
__So i wait for ya boy__  
__To walk up to my door__  
__And knock knock.___

_Only you__  
__Can open up my heart boy__  
__Only you__  
__Can open up my heart boy__  
__If ya__  
__Knock Knock..._

Her sisters heard her and also joined in singing with her as they all wished that they were the ones in the chipmunks' arms and not their girlfriends. Jeanette was the first one to speak.

"So you do like Alvin, Britt? But he has Vanessa and according to what I have been told he is very happy with her. Besides, you have Reuben and he treats you so well. Face it none of us have a chance against their girlfriends. We just have to suck it up and support them because they are our best friends. You wouldn't want to dump Reuben anyway I have never seen you so happy in all my life and I am your sister."

Brittany sighed.

"I guess you're right Jenny, but at least you and Ellie are still their best friends. Alvin told me himself we are no longer friends so I am really hurt right now. Goodnight ladies I am going to sulk in losing my best friend to that stuck up, no good, annoying, immature, ALVIN GROUPIE!"

They watched as their sister went into her bed and buried her head in her pillow crying herself to sleep. Eleanor and Jeanette went upstairs to their room shaking their heads as they both fell asleep in their beds soundly worrying about Brittany and how hurt she was and the way she admitted that she really likes Alvin like they really want to be with Simon and Theodore but also know they have no chance like poor Brittany.

_**video posted here on my You Tube **__** channel/UCKM7TVG2cNT9xugZW-6lLDg**__**…Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank You Alvin'sBaby80.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Springtime Blues

Ch.5

"Relationship Danger"

Alvin woke up for school and got ready. He heard his cell ringing and grabbed it. He saw Vanessa's number and just hung up on her. Simon looked at his elder brother.

"Whoa Alvin you really are angry at her I see. If you don't want to be with her just dump her already?"

Alvin sighed.

"I am not going to dump her Si. I just can't believe she did that to Brittany. I warned her not to say anything to her and she did. If you heard that conversation we had a couple days ago you would feel the same way I do bro."

Simon looked as he brushed his hair.

"I did hear that conversation bro, and also saw you cry yourself to sleep. Don't deny it either Alvin."

Theodore looked at his brother with his arms crossed.

"Oh really so you're going to let her get away with it. Making you lose your best friend you are a jerk Alvin! Does she actually mean that much to you? Whatever! Anyway I have news for you Alvin Sunday night we are picking up the girls at the airport and they are staying with us for a week."

He looked at Simon and he also crossed his arms as he followed Theo downstairs for breakfast. Alvin shook his head and stormed down the stairs and played with his food in deep thought. His brothers didn't say one word to him when they got to school. The day went by and his brothers still didn't say anything to Alvin. It was finally time for him to meet Vanessa and she tried to greet him with a kiss but he turned his cheek away from her. As they held hands he said nothing to her. In her mind she was thinking.

'Do you think he knows what I said to Brittany? Is he going to dump me or just keep giving me the silent treatment? Should I ask him what's wrong?'

As he walked her to her class she asked in a scared voice.

"Alvie are you okay? You seem really mad at me. Did I do something that got you angry at me? Alvin will you answer me?"

He looked at her and shook his head not even saying bye to her or even kissing her. Then he caught up with his brothers.

"Will you two just listen to me for a second please? I am not the jerk you make me to be. Right now is not the right time to dump Vanessa. Brittany is with Reuben and what I have heard she is very happy. Don't treat me like this please I am your brother."

Simon looked at him.

"You are with a girl that broke up your friendship with your best friend Alvin. When will be the right time to break up with her Alvin? When she makes Brittany break down in tears in front of the entire school well! She was really hurt on the phone and all you did was yell right back at her! You better think about it before Sunday night the girls will be with us for an entire week."

In the meantime Reuben sat next to Vanessa and asked.

"Do you think that Alvin knows that you are seeing me behind his back babe? You do know that Brittany is back Monday at school. You have to keep your distance from me she is still my girl."

Vanessa sighs.

"Well probably not. He's giving me the silent treatment because I told Brittany to stay away from him because he is with me and doesn't want to be bothered by her. We can meet Sunday night, because they are picking up the girls at the airport."

Reuben smiled at her.

"Okay I'll call you tonight when I find out what time they are coming in."

Vanessa smiled at him.

"Okay Reuben. Talk to you tonight then."

The rest of the day went by slowly and Theodore was holding Juliet's hand and sighed. In his mind he was wondering what Eleanor was doing right now counting down to the day the girls come back home. Juliet noticed this and asked.

"Theo are you okay? You have been silent all day? Is there something you want to talk about with me?"  
He looked at her.

"I am fine sweetie, stop worrying okay. Come on let's get to class."

Juliet nodded as they walked to class stumbling across Simon arguing with Gillian. Theodore also heard it and walked past his really angry brother. Gillian looked at Simon.

"Say something to me already without accusing me of cheating on you. Why would I cheat on you we're almost together 1 year and a half?"

Simon glared at her with his arms crossed.

"I happen to realize you left your cell at my house that night we were studying and read the text messages from your boyfriend on the side! That's it we are over! Goodbye Gillian! I rather be a single rock star than have a girlfriend that has boyfriends on the side using my fame as an excuse! We are done!"

He stormed off catching up with Alvin saying.

"I can't wait until the girls come back so I can confide in Jeanette. She kept warning me about Gillian cheating on me and I didn't listen. She left her cell at our house a few nights ago and has been seeing Duke behind my back for nearly six months. Love is so cruel."

Alvin sighed.

"I have also been trying to tell you Simon. I hope you broke up with her."

Simon nodded.

"Yes Alvin I did. Did you decide what you're going to do about Vanessa meddling with yours and Brittany's friendship?"

He sighed.

"I am thinking Si. Stop worrying about me I'll figure it out what to do Sunday night after we get the girls. Janet came to me and told me she thought she saw Vanessa with Reuben a couple days ago while we had that charity concert. If she is cheating on me with Britt's man she is going to have a rude awakening and so will Mr. Innocent Reuben."

The end of the school day Reuben approached Alvin and asked.

"Hey Alvin I am so glad my baby girl will be here Monday. I miss her so much, it's lonely seeing all these couples holding hands and mine isn't here."

Vanessa approached Alvin and grabbed his waist while he was talking to Reuben. But she couldn't look Alvin in his eyes while Reuben was there. Alvin got disgusted and broke away from her and ran after his brothers walking with Juliet. They exited the school and walked toward the house talking. Juliet had a feeling after the girls came back from Betty's she would lose Theodore and looked at him.

"Theo can we talk please? I really have something important to tell you."

Theodore looked at her.

"Okay we can talk. Si and Alvin tell Dave I'll be home in a bit. We have to clean the house anyway before the girls come back see you in a bit."

Alvin and Simon walked toward their house and talked amongst themselves. Alvin looked at Simon.

"So when you call Jeanette are you going to tell her you ended it with Gillian or wait until she comes home?"

Simon smiled as he responded.

"I'll tell her when they come home. If I tell her now she will be worried on the plane about me. I think after tonight Theodore will also be single. Juliet doesn't seem like she wants to be with him anymore because she feels threatened by his friendship with Eleanor."

Alvin responded.

"Oh I see, now I know what that fight was on his date on their anniversary. Maybe it will be a good thing for Theo. She can't even say his name right. Besides we also forget she used him to get to me when I was trying to help him land her. Let's not say anything to him when he comes in he will let us know when he is ready. Let's get the spare room ready for the girls Sunday night like Dave asked us to."

Meanwhile at Betty's Brittany was packing to go home wondering if her apologizing when they get home will save her friendship with Alvin or not? She sighed when she heard her cell ring seeing Janet's caller id and answered.

'Hey Jan what's up? Don't tell Reuben what time I am coming in Sunday night? Or lie about the time I am coming in. What is going on? You think what? Did you tell Alvin?'

Janet responded.

'Of course I did, just promise me you will not be honest with him when he calls you to find out. Trust me on this Britt please. Alvin has a surprise for his two timing so called girlfriend.'

Brittany hung up with Janet and ran to Jeanette.

"Jenny what time are we arriving Sunday night? Reuben is going to want to know can I have my ticket please."

Jeanette handed it to her and Brittany looked at her cell thinking about Alvin and hoping he accepts her apology when they land. Her cell rang and she answered.

'Hey babe, oh I come in at eight-thirty Sunday night. I will see you Monday in school bye babe I love you Brittany out.'

After that conversation Reuben called Vanessa. Her friend Lisa happened to be at the house when her cell rang. She called to her in the living room.

"It's Reuben, I guess the pop tart told him what time she gets in. Why don't you just end it with Alvin? It's obvious he doesn't want to be with you anymore. Vanessa he doesn't even hold your hand anymore or even kiss you. Do you really think by cheating on him with Brittany's boyfriend is going to teach him a lesson? Seriously!"

Vanessa looked at her.

"Alvin is too naïve to even figure out I am seeing someone else behind his back. He will never dump me, he has been trying to get with me for so long. Anyway how will he know he is going with his brothers to pick up the Chipettes? I will not get caught he has a curfew. Then Monday morning Reuben will be holding that pop tart's hand she is too blind to see that he is seeing someone behind her back. She is so obsessed with him that she will let him get away with it."

The weekend went by fast and Dave called to the boys.

"Come on boys let's get to the airport the girls are due at seven-thirty tonight."

The boys ran down the stairs and got in the car as Dave locked the front door. While they drove to the airport Alvin had his earphones in his ears listening to one of his favorite songs and sighed. His brothers also herd him singing and joined in. Dave didn't really pay attention to his boys singing too busy with his eyes on the road.

"Just a Dream" 

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

[2x]  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

They pulled up to the airport and Theodore told his brothers.

Theodore told his brothers.

"Well Juliet ended it with me tonight. She can't deal with me having such a strong friendship with Eleanor. So I am single once again. Simon ended it with Gillian too. You are the only one that has a girlfriend Alvin.

Alvin smiled slyly.

"That might change tonight when I go on a walk with Brittany if I have her friendship anymore that is. She might avoid me all night and I really don't blame her either I was a real jerk. I wouldn't be friends with me either."

On the airplane Brittany was sitting in her seat listening to Knock, Knock thinking about Alvin and how much she longed to be in his arms instead of Vanessa. Tears rolled down her eyes and her sisters shook their heads as they felt sorry for their elder sister. As the tears continued to fall she sang along to the lyrics. As the plane went over the ocean Brittany kept looking at her watch putting it on California's time.

~At the Airport~

The four of them went by the gate and looked at the schedule of the arrival of the girls' flight. Simon found it.

"According to this chart they will arrive on time. Come on they arrive at Gate 7. Alvin will you please take your earphones out of your ears so you can hear. "

Alvin sighed.

"I rather listen to music than Brittany yelling at me when she arrives thank you very much. "

Theodore pulled the earphones from Alvin's ears and glared at him.

"She'll be too tired to yell at you Alvin. She'll probably wait a couple of hours after she rests a little. Besides the intercom tells us when they are coming off the plane and making their way here. "

Alvin laughed a little.

"That makes me feel so much better Teddy boy not! Fine I'll take my earphones out. Are you happy now?"

Theodore nodded and Alvin stared at his phone thinking about Brittany and sighed. The intercom sounded and they all waited patiently for the girls to meet them.

"Flight 267 American Airlines from New York has arrived. "

As the plane landed Brittany looked out of the window and shook her head wiping the tears from her eyes causing her makeup to run. Her sisters put their hands on her shoulder.

"Britt, Alvin will accept your apology so calm down. Be glad we are finally home. As soon as we get off the plane and get our luggage why don't you fix yourself up and put on something not soaked with your tears. Do you want Alvin to see you like this?"

Brittany shook her head as she responded.

"No of course not. Maybe you two should do the same?"

The three sisters got off the plane and put their shades on. Then they made their way to the restroom and freshened themselves up. Finally they went and claimed their luggage. Jeanette called Simon.

Simon heard Jeanette's ringtone and answered.

'Hey Jeanie we're up by the front waiting for you three. Okay see you in a bit. Simon out.'

They made their way where Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin were waiting for them. Jeanette and Eleanor instantly hugged Simon and Theodore while Brittany stayed behind walking slow. Alvin was by Starbucks getting coffee for himself when Jeanette nudged her as Dave took their luggage and put them on the cart. Brittany walked over by where Alvin was standing in line and tapped him thinking he was going to yell at her. Instead he just looked at her staying silent. Then she took a deep breath and tapped him again. This time he looked and asked.

"What is it? Are you going to yell at me some more? Well?"

She looked down and then back up.

"Alvin I am so sorry about the way I treated you. It's just your girl Vanessa told me you want nothing to do with me and that really hurt. Can you please forgive your best friend?"

He smiled as he hugged her.

"Of course Britt I forgive you. Would you like something after that long flight? So would you like to take a walk with me later to the park? I always go for a walk after I eat dinner. Will you join me?"

She smiled trying not to blush.

"O-o-f course I-I-I would love to walk with you after I rest a little I am so tired."

He smiled as he placed his order for his usual and got Brittany a tea. Then they both walked by Dave and the others. The seven of them walked out to the car and the boys put the girls' luggage in the trunk and then they got in the back. As Dave pulled out of the parking garage Brittany drifted off to sleep on Alvin's shoulder. Then Jeanette drifted off to sleep on Simon, and Eleanor drifted off to sleep on Theodore. Alvin smiled as he brushed back Brittany's bangs and just looked out the window. Simon brushed back Jeanette's bangs and just smiled. Theodore just blushed as Eleanor was sound asleep on him.

Dave pulled up to the house and Alvin shook Brittany gently. She opened her eyes and noticed she was asleep on Alvin's shoulder and blushed.

"Oh Alvin I am so sorry. I was just so tired and your shoulder was warm so I fell asleep please don't yell at me. It won't happen again."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Britt I am not going to yell I didn't mind at all we are best friends. Why don't you go to the spare room with your sisters and relax. I'll get you up in an hour. Go on you three. We got the luggage."

The three boys watched as the girls went inside after Dave unlocked the door and up the stairs. They carried the luggage up to the room and shut the door as the girls drifted off to sleep once again. Dave looked at them.

"I am going to order Chinese food boys. Let the girls rest they had a long flight. The food will be here in forty-five minutes."

The three brothers nodded and entered their room. Alvin picked up his cell and called Vanessa. She was in a lip lock with Reuben when she heard Alvin's ringtone and answered after they broke apart.

'Hey Alvie, oh you're on your way to the airport to get the girls. Oh where am I, I'm in my room getting ready to take my shower and finish my homework. Okay babe I'll see you at school tomorrow I love you. Vanessa out.'

After she hung up the phone Alvin smiled slyly.

'We'll just see exactly where you are Vanessa. You better hope Janet is wrong because if she is right you will both be dumped tonight. You'll see how naïve I really am.'

Simon looked at him.

"Umm okay do you believe her that she's at home bro? So if you do catch her, are you going to stay with her and give her a warning or what?"

Alvin looked.

"Why don't you and the girls join me and Brittany tonight on a walk and you'll see what I do?"

Theodore looked.

"We'll stay here and let you two go alone. They see us they might get suspicious and leave before you catch them. Tell us when you get back."

Alvin looked at Theodore suspiciously.

"Theo what are you up to? I told you we are only best friends nothing more. Fine then we'll go alone."

Brittany woke up and knocked on the boys' door.

"Alvin I rested enough. Why don't we go on that walk now before the food gets here? Let me just get my sneakers on. I tried to call Reuben and he's not answering."

Alvin looked.

"Okay Britt let me go tell my father."

After she got her sneakers on she came downstairs quietly not to disturb her sisters still sound asleep. They exited the house and made their way to the park. When they turned the corner Alvin saw Vanessa on top of Reuben making out on the park bench and tapped Brittany. She whispered and asked.

"What is it Alvin…Oh my is that my boyfriend and your girlfriend making out on that bench. What do you mean stay here? You're not the only one being cheated on. Alvin?"

Alvin put his finger to her mouth.

"Britt trust me I know what I am doing you stay here and I'll give you the signal when to come out. Okay…..Britt don't cry over him! Brittany!'

She slumped behind a tree and tears rolled down her cheeks. He put his hand on her shoulder. Then he leaned down by her wiping her tears.

"Listen to me, he is not worth your tears. It is his loss now wipe those tears and when I give you the signal come out okay? Brittany listen to me your best friend."

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as Alvin made his way to the bench clearing his throat.

"Well, well what a scene this is!"

Reuben gulped and got up looking at Alvin who had his arms crossed with a red face ready to explode.

"Alvin it's not what it looks like I swear I only love Brittany. She attacked me, I told her it was wrong and she didn't listen! You won't tell Brittany will you? Alvin I swear I would never hurt her she means so much to me. Please keep it a secret between me and you! She'll be crushed."

Alvin saw Vanessa shaking as he glared at her. Then she also gave him an excuse.

"Alvie I was just reading a book on the bench after a brisk walk when he attacked me! Alvin please I only love you please believe me!"

He looked at her yelling.

"Reading, how are you reading there is no book! That's it Vanessa I had it with you we are over! By the way Reuben you have some explaining to do! Oh Britt your turn!"

Brittany came out glaring.

"How could you cheat on me!? With my best friend's girlfriend! Fine you want her we are over! Goodbye Reuben and here is your bracelet back! Stay away from me and as for you Vanessa! Oh you know what I have no words to say! Alvin let's get out of here I think I am going to cry again!"

As they walked back Brittany broke down in tears soaking Alvin's shirt as he tried to comfort her.

That is the end of ch5…..now all three brothers are single, how long will it last you might find out in Ch. 6…


	6. Chapter 6

Springtime Blues

Ch.6

"Friendship Changes"

After they busted Vanessa and Reuben they both walked back to the house as Alvin continued to console Brittany who was still soaking his shirt with her tears. Janet was walking her dog when she spotted them. Then she walked over and asked.

"I guess I was right about them? Alvin I am sorry, but I couldn't just stand around and let her treat Britt the way she was because you were her man. Are you still with her or no?"

Alvin sighed as he responded.

"No Janet I am not with her anymore and Brittany broke up with Reuben. We are both single once again. We'll see you at school tomorrow. Don't be sorry, you did what you felt was right. That's what friends do for one another."

Janet watched as they walked down the block toward the Chipmunks' house saying to herself.

'They really would make a great couple but they are both too stubborn to realize it.'

Dave saw the tears in Brittany's eyes and asked.

"Alvin what happened on your walk? Don't tell me you and Brittany were fighting again?"

Alvin looked up.

"No Dave, Brittany's ex was cheating on her with my ex. Now she is destroyed by that two timing jerk."

Dave watched as Brittany ran up the stairs and slammed the spare room door. Then he looked at Alvin.

"So Reuben was seeing Vanessa behind Brittany's back? Which means you both must've caught them tonight on your walk? Alvin just let her be, she will be fine. Right now she is suffering from a broken heart."

He sighed.

"I hate seeing her like this. She looks depressed like she did when we were in Switzerland on our European tour a few years ago before the Chipettes hit it as big as we did."

In the meantime Brittany still had tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the picture of Alvin shaking her head as she talked to herself.

'You have no idea how tempted I was to embrace you when I caught Reuben tonight, and how much I want to kiss you when you are by me Alvin. Why am I so stubborn to tell you how I feel about you?'

Jeanette entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Britt sorry to hear about Reuben cheating on you with Alvin's girl? That must've hurt? Do you want to talk about it I am your sister?"

Brittany wiped her tears and looked at her.

"Yes it did hurt, because I was so into him and thought he was into me too. It never occurred to me that he was only using me to get with Vanessa. I can't believe she hurt Alvin like that. He has the worse luck with relationships like a certain chipette we all know too."

Eleanor was in the kitchen baking with Theodore talking.

"So how is your relationship with Juliet Theo?"

He sighed as he put the cookies in the oven.

"She broke up with me this Friday after school."

Eleanor looked and asked.

"Why did she dump you? I thought you two were happy being together."

He put the timer on as he responded.

"She couldn't handle the friendship that we have so she dumped me. It's no big deal Ellie, she couldn't even say my name right after being together over a year. What's weird though is that I wasn't hurt after she dumped me."

Eleanor smiled and blushed a little hoping Theodore wouldn't notice. Then she heard the timer and pulled out the cookies. She ran upstairs and called everyone.

"Come on everyone the cookies are ready. Britt where is Alvin?"

Simon was in the spare room helping Jeanette pack up her backpack when he heard Eleanor. He looked up and responded.

"He's in our room finishing up the report due tomorrow. Let Brittany go get him."

Brittany looked up from her novel.

"Why me? He's your brother McBorington."

Simon just looked.

"Because I chose you to get him. Besides he'll pound me or Theo into the ground."

Brittany got off the bed and knocked on the boys' bedroom door. Then she entered and saw him at his desk doing his homework and just stared for a while. She carefully walked by the desk and tapped him gently. When he turned their lips met and she blushed. He smiled at her after they broke apart and apologized.

"Sorry Britt. What did you come in here for anyway? Are you okay?"

She looked trying to hide the blushing as she responded.

"Theo and Ellie made cookies and wanted us all to come down and have some. Alvin did you realize that we just kissed?"

He looked at her.

"It was an accident Britt, we're just best friends unless you want us to be more that is? Well do you?"  
She lied through her teeth.

"You are right it was only an accident, don't be ridiculous we would never be a good couple. You know I am right Alvin. Well I will be downstairs don't be too long."  
He watched as she headed downstairs and shook his head after he finished his report. Then he put it in his backpack thinking to himself.

'Who am I kidding? We will never be more than best friends. But why did I kiss her on the lips too? Unbelievable Britt you're so blind to see that I want you to be more than just my best friend. She also blushed but why is she so stubborn to admit that she wants to be more than best friends? I guess we'll never know oh well.'

He entered the bathroom and washed Brittany's lip gloss from his lips and headed downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was. Brittany poured Alvin his tea and smiled at him.

"Thank you for consoling me Alvin. I feel better now thanks to you. I'm very lucky to have you as a best friend."

He sipped his tea after he took a bite of a cookie and smiled back at her after he smiled.

"You're welcome Britt. I am just glad you're home. After I eat my cookies I am taking a shower and heading to bed. We have school in the morning. How much I despise school. See you in the morning Britt, Simon, Theo, Ellie and Jean. Goodnight."

Brittany watched as he headed up the stairs and ate her cookies in silence thinking about that kiss they shared in the boys' room and how right it felt. Eleanor noticed her sister acting weird and waved her hand in her face.

"Britt are you okay? Alvin went to bed didn't you hear him say goodnight? Brittany?"

Brittany snapped out of her frame of thought and responded.

"Yes I am fine Ellie, just still hurt from Reuben cheating on me. I will be fine. I am also turning in after my shower goodnight everyone see you in the morning."

Theodore and Eleanor took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them while Jeanette and Simon wiped off the table. Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Well we go back to school tomorrow, I bet Gillian isn't too thrilled about us being back especially me. I am just glad you found a girl that loves you for you not just your fame." She didn't realize she was blushing as she spoke to Simon but he did notice and looked at her suspiciously asking.

"Jean are you okay? I don't care what Gillian thinks anymore. I caught her cheating on me with Duke and ended it with her Friday before school ended. I am single again. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She stuttered a little as she responded.

"Oh no of course not S –s-s-imon. I am perfectly fine and think I will also be turning in. She ran up the stairs and entered the spare room sighing with relief. Brittany looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you okay Jean? Your face is really red. Are you getting sick on me, let me check your temperature?"

Jeanette sat on her bed and responded as Brittany grabbed the thermometer.

"Britt I am not getting sick. I am just so in love with Simon and can't seem to tell him. It's too soon to even say a word that little tramp cheated on him with Duke and he dumped her."

Brittany put the thermometer away and responded to Jean.

"Well at least he didn't kiss you accidentally. I went to get Alvin thanks to Simon why I oughtta. Anyway, Alvin was finishing up his report due tomorrow and I tapped him gently to get his attention. Then suddenly when he turned around toward me our lips met and it felt so right. But it will never work with us we fight too much. That is never a good relationship. It's hopeless Jean I am in love with Alvin and just too stubborn to admit it."

Alvin overheard the conversation between Brittany and Jeanette and grabbed Simon. Simon was about to yell but Alvin cupped his mouth with his hand.

"Shh Brainiac. Brittany is in love with me and Jeanette is in love with you. Maybe we should ask them out on a date. Maybe Theo can also ask Ellie out. I think Ellie is also in love with Theodore."

Theodore was coming up the stairs with Eleanor and Simon heard them. Then he whispered.

"Okay Alvin maybe you're right, but let' go in our room and tell Theodore after Eleanor enters the spare room. Come on brother dear."

Theodore made his way up the stairs after his brothers went back in their room and watched as Eleanor entered the spare room. When she said goodnight Theodore saw her blush and also blushed a little.

"Goodnight Ellie see you in the morning."  
Eleanor entered the spare room and shook her head as she slumped to her bed.

"This is hopeless Britt and Jean. I am so in love with Theodore and just can't tell him. He and that baby are finally over and I can't seem to tell him what he means to me. I hate my life right now!"

Her sisters just nodded and responded.

"Don't feel bad Ellie we also feel the same way but just can't seem to tell them how we feel about them. We are in the same boat."

In the meantime Theodore entered their room and shook his head as he got ready for bed saying.

"Okay its official I have fallen in love with my best friend and just can't seem to tell her I did. Even when I was with Juliet, Eleanor was always on my mind. Half the time I didn't even pay attention to Juliet when she was speaking to me. What am I going to do, I almost kissed Eleanor tonight when we were doing dishes but stopped myself. Simon and Alvin are you listening to me?"

Alvin pulled his bed down and responded.

"Yes Teddy we are, that is why we are going to ask the girls out on a date Saturday night. I hate to admit it, but I really think I am in love with Brittany. When I was with that two timing chipmunk fan girl all I thought about was Brittany. Then I found out she landed Reuben and it killed me inside. Then tonight when she came to get me I kissed her and didn't care either. After we broke apart I asked her if she wants to be more than best friends and she denied it so I left it alone. Simon what about you? Simon?"

They looked to see that Simon was already fast asleep in his bed and they shook their heads and drifted off to sleep. In the spare room all three sisters were fast asleep. The next morning everyone got up and got in Dave's car after they ate breakfast. The school day went by fast and the chipmunks and chipettes were so glad they were reunited again. During lunch they all laughed at a joke that Mike told and ate their lunch in silence. Alvin and Brittany had Language Arts together and walked to class talking amongst themselves. Simon and Jeanette had Science together and walked to class together talking. As for Theodore and Eleanor they both had Home Economics together and also walked to class together. School finally ended and the six of them walked home together. Alvin was the first one to ask.

"Umm Brittany how would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday night? I know we are best friends but they do say they make the best couples what do you say? Britt."  
Brittany thought for a second and acted all serious.

"Ok fine Alvin we'll see how it goes Saturday night."

He smiled as they walked ahead of the others while his brothers asked Jeanette and Eleanor out also. They both said yes and walked to the boys' house. Dave wasn't home yet and Alvin used his key to open the front door and headed to their room to start his homework. As for Simon and Jeanette they entered Simon's lab and worked on the project the teacher assigned them together. Theodore was hungry and entered the kitchen to make a snack for everyone. Brittany kept staring up the stairs and wondered why all of a sudden Alvin asked her out on a date. She had to find out and went up the stairs while Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen preparing their snack. She knocked on their door and Alvin asked.

"Who is it? The door is open. Come in will you hello."

Brittany entered and walked by his desk and tapped him. He was working on his homework as he asked.

"What is it Britt? What made you come in our room? Are you going to answer me or not hello? Brittany what is with you?"

She got a little angry and raised her voice.

"What is with me you ask? You are the one that asked me out on a date Alvin. I want to know why all of a sudden?"

He put his pen down and looked up at her.

"Why else you think? Did it ever occur to you that I like you? Well did it? Did you ever think that just maybe this insensitive, conceited fur ball rock star has a sweet side and wants you to see that side of him or no? Well?"  
She felt stupid and looked deep in his sky blue eyes and realized he was being serious not playing an evil prank on her like he normally did. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"I also like you a lot Alvin and would love to go on a date with you Saturday night. Who knows we might just end up together?"

He smiled at her and responded.

"We will just have to see won't we Britt? Why don't you come in here and work on your homework with me? We do have the same class don't we?"

She smiled and went in the spare room to get her back pack and sat on Alvin's bed laying on her stomach doing her homework. He also got on his bed on his stomach and did his homework with her. Every time her head was down in the book he couldn't help but gaze into her ice blue eyes. Just as Alvin did when his head was in his book she couldn't stop gazing into his sky blue eyes. In the meantime in the lab Jeanette asked.

"Simon what made you ask me out on a date? Has something changed between us to make you make a move like that?"  
He paused for a minute and then he responded.

"Yes Jean a lot has changed between us, but before we make that decision we have to go out a couple of times. Who knows we might just end up as a couple? I really do like you and always have just didn't know how to tell you. We share the same interests and have the same hobbies and are both the smartest out of our siblings. Your personality is just like mine, but let's see how Saturday night goes first okay?"

In the kitchen Eleanor and Theodore were having the same conversation that Jeanette and Simon were. She nodded in agreement when Theodore told her to wait and see how it goes on their date.

Upstairs in Alvin's room they finished their homework and he lay in his bed while Brittany sat at the end of his bed. He drifted off to sleep and Brittany couldn't stop watching as he slept so soundly thinking to herself.

'Hopefully Saturday night goes well and I end up in his arms. He is everything I have wanted in a guy and so much more. I love you Alvin and hope you feel the same about me? Now sleep soundly and I'll wake you when our snack is ready. Wow Vanessa you really struck out and now I just might have my chance.'

She kissed him on his forehead and continued to watch the movie at the end of Alvin's bed as he slept at the top of his bed. Their snack was ready and Theodore headed upstairs to get Alvin. Brittany shook him gently and he stretched getting up. Then he smiled at Brittany.

"Come on let's get our snack Britt I am a little hungry."

They both descended from the stairs and entered the kitchen to eat their snack. Then Jeanette and Simon joined them and finally Theodore and Eleanor sat down. When they finished their snack they all entered the living room and watched a movie waiting for Dave to come home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Time Blues

Ch.7

"Closer than Friends"

The week went by fast. It was now Friday the day before Brittany's date with Alvin. First the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a concert at eight o'clock tonight. After school they all rehearsed for their concert. During their break they all talked about their upcoming date for tomorrow night. Vanessa was attending the concert with Reuben and her snotty friends that hated Brittany and her sisters. Alvin smiled at his brothers, Brittany, and her sisters slyly.

"Won't they be surprised with tonight's concert?"

Brittany smiled at him.

"That's if they know who we are singing to? Your ex and my ex is sitting in the front seat with their snobby friends. Behind them is Gillian and Juliet too. Alvin were you serious when you asked me out on a date, or is it another one of your pranks?"

Alvin looked at her shaking his head.

"No it wasn't a prank Britt, I am really taking you out on a date tomorrow night. Why would you even think that I would do a mean prank like that? I am a prankster but would never play a prank like that especially on my best friend. Come on guys let's get ready to rock the stage."

Dave came on stage and looked at the audience.

"Good evening boys and girls put your hands together for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes. Take it away ladies. "

The curtain rose and lights flashed each chipette was in position Brittany started it as she glared at Reuben holding Alvin's ex Vanessa.

_Oh, oh  
I'm not missing you  
Hmmm_

_Been through just about everything that I could go through  
When it comes to relationships  
Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen  
When I told myself that was it  
Now here I go, hurt again  
'Cause of my curiosity  
Now that it's over  
What else could it be, he decides to cheat_

_I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it  
'Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around  
But I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing, I'm not missing you_

_It's a shame in a way  
'Cause I feel that I may not  
Ever find the right one for me  
Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh  
Will my true love ever be  
Why would I go on a search again  
When I know what the end will be  
What good is love when it keeps on hurting me_

_I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it  
'Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around  
But I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing, I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing, I'm not missing you_

_No I can't be with you  
'Cause I'm scared,  
Felt like I was falling when you left me  
I can't keep going through life  
Unaware of what I missed and the person I could be  
Love's good when it's right  
Bad when it's left in your memory  
All the times I let you down  
I guess love will be nice for someone else's life  
But I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
Oh, I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
(I used to hate it)  
Oh different, oh feel the distance  
I'm not missing, I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
(Knockin' at my door)  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
(It's the best day of my life)  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
Oh different, feel the distance  
I'm not missing, I'm not missing you_

_I'm not missing you, oh baby  
I'm not missing you  
I'm so over you  
It ain't even a problem_

__After the song ended Brittany and her sisters bowed.

Brittany talked into her microphone. "Put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks. See you at the signing goodnight."

Once again the curtain rose and the music started Alvin came forward looking at Vanessa shaking his head as he began singing as his brothers backed him up.

_You were my sun  
You were my Earth  
But I bet you didn't know all the ways I loved you  
No_

_So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down  
No_

_You don't have to say what you did  
I already know  
I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance for you and me  
You're not with me  
Don't it make you sad about it?_

_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me all alone?  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone_

_Girl, I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
The bridges were burned  
Now it's your turn to cry_

_Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Yeah, yeah_

_You know that they say some things are better left unsaid  
But it wasn't like you only talked to him  
And you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)_

_All of these things people told me  
Keep messin' with my head  
You should have picked honesty  
Then you might not have blown it_

_Yeah  
You don't have to say (Don't have to say)  
What you did (What you did)  
I already know (I already know)  
I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance (No chance)  
For you and me (You and me)  
You're not with me  
And don't it make you sad about it?_

_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me all alone? (All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone (Baby, call me on the phone)_

_Girl, I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy (I'm not like them, baby)  
The bridges were burned  
Now it's your turn to cry (It's your turn)_

_Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Baby, go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh (Oh)_

_The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leavin' Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leavin' Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leavin' Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be, leavin'_

_You don't have to say (Don't have to say)  
What you did (What you did)  
I already know (I already know)  
I found out from him (Uh)_

_Now there's just no chance (No chance)  
For you and me (You and me)  
You're not with me  
Don't it make you sad about it?_

_Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Yeah, yeah_

The song ended and the Chipmunks bowed smiling at their many adoring fans. Then Alvin grabbed his microphone.

"To close our concert tonight put your hands together for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes as they join us on stage for the last song. Crank it up DJ. The music started and the six of them started singing and dancing to the beat.

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance  
When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance_

_Went to the disco, couldn't believe my eyes  
I looked on the dance floor, saw so many guys  
I asked myself, could this really be?  
Whether it is or not, I'm going to see_

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance_

_The guys look really fine, they almost blew my mind  
They almost blew my mind  
The guys looked really good, just like I knew they would  
And I'm gonna get a man if I get a chance  
Here's my chance_

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance  
When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance_

_The night is still young and I'm gonna have some fun  
And I'm in a trance, all I want to do is dance  
Watch me dance  
Everybody's having fun and the music's number one  
And the lights are shining bright, there's a party here tonight_

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, now, here's your chance  
Everybody dance  
Let me see you dance_

_It stated getting late, the night was really great  
When I hear music, give me a chance, here's your chance_

_When I hear music, I wanna dance  
You got the music, I'm gonna dance_

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance  
When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance_

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, I'm gonna dance  
When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance_

_When I hear music, it makes me dance  
You got the music, here's my chance_

__The song ended and the six of them bowed as their adoring fans were screaming as the curtain fell. When they got off the stage their bodyguards walked them over to where the signing was. Brittany sat by Alvin and kept on gazing deep into his beautiful eyes. She thought about how their date would go tomorrow night. Alvin saw her blanking out and waved his hand in her face.

"Umm Britt wake up our fans are coming. Will you please snap out of it?"

She opened her eyes.

"Sorry Alvin I am just so tired we all had a long night with the concert. I am fine will you stop worrying about me?"

He looked and smiled a little.

"Okay I will stop worrying about you, don't go blanking out again."

After they finished signing autographs the bodyguards took them out to the limo waiting for them to take them home. When they arrived home Brittany went up to the spare room and took a nice warm shower. When she finished her shower her two sisters took turns and also took a nice shower. Finally Alvin was able to go in his shower and thought about how their date would go tomorrow night. He thought to himself.

'Maybe I should just ask her to my girl, or see how everything goes at the end of our date.'

When he got out of his shower he dried off and got ready for bed pulling his bed down. The three brothers sat up all night talking about their date with the girls tomorrow night. Then they finally drifted off to sleep.

In the spare room Brittany was rummaging through her closet.

"I have nothing to wear tomorrow night on our date. This is a disaster."

Jeanette looked at her weirdly.

"Britt what does it matter it's only Alvin. He has seen everything you have in your closet more than once he could care less what you wear tomorrow night."

Eleanor looked up.

"Knowing her she will get up in the morning and drag us to the mall to get a new outfit for tomorrow night. Right Britt."  
Brittany looked at her sisters and nodded. Then they all drifted off to sleep looking forward to their date with the boys after so long of being into them. They were hoping after tomorrow's date that they would finally be in their arms.

The next day Brittany ran down stairs and ate her breakfast quick as Alvin just looked at her.

"Britt are you feeling okay? You never eat that fast unless you're up to something or in a rush to get somewhere."

Brittany looked and responded.

"It's no big deal Alvin, I am just going to the mall with my sisters to hang out with our friends for a little shopping. See you in a bit. Can't wait until tonight."

He watched as her and her sisters ran out the door and sighed. Then he went outside to shoot some baskets. Theodore washed the dishes while Simon cleaned off the table and asked.

"Si do you think anything will change with us and the girls tonight after our date? I hope it goes well and we all have fun like we normally do when we are together."

Alvin came in from shooting baskets and responded as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We will all be fine Teddy boy. We will all have fun like we normally do. We are all going bowling tonight one of our favorite sports."

In the meantime at the mall Brittany went from store to store. Janet caught up with her and asked.

"Britt why can't you decide what to buy? You love shopping. Who is the lucky guy to go on a date with you so soon after a horrible break up? Are you going to tell your best friend?"

Brittany responded after she found a perfect outfit for tonight.

"No it's only a date no big deal. Janet it's a friend of mine no big thing geez. If it turns into more then maybe you will be lucky enough to know."

After she paid for her outfit, Jeanette and Eleanor asked.

"Why didn't you tell Janet who you were going out with tonight?"

Brittany looked at her sisters.

"Because it's really no big deal, she would drive me crazy if she knew it was Alvin. Come on girls let's get home so we can all get ready. Just trust me on this okay."

They both nodded as they made their way to the boys' house. When they got in Alvin was already in his shower getting ready for tonight. Simon and Theodore were downstairs on the couch watching TV. They both smiled at the girls.

"We're leaving at six-thirty before all the lanes get taken by bowling leagues."

The girls nodded as they went up to the spare room. Secretly all three were hoping that after tonight they would be more than just best friends. Brittany sat up in the bed waiting for Alvin to finish his shower. When she heard the water go off she went in her shower to get ready. Jeanette and Eleanor sat and watched a movie while Brittany was in the shower.

In Alvin's room he looked at the picture of Brittany and smiled as he brushed his fur and sprayed his cologne on. His brothers entered and asked him.

"So are you going to ask Brittany to be your girl tonight? We all know you have liked her since the first day we met the girls like we have liked Jeanette and Eleanor."

He responded as he fixed his belt on his jeans.

"We will see how the date goes tonight. Don't talk to loud the girls will hear. What about you two?"  
Simon fixed his shirt as he responded.

"Just like you I am seeing how it goes tonight with Jeanette. Same goes for Theodore. Come on Alvin, Dave is calling us."

The girls were the first ones downstairs when Dave called them. Then the boys came down and they all got in Dave's car. When he pulled up the boys grabbed the girls' hands as they entered the bowling alley. All three girls started to blush. They all seen it and his their blushing from the girls. To Alvin's surprise he saw Vanessa, Reuben, Lisa, Megan, Aaron, and Jaren. They were at the lane next to where they were going to play and he could care less. After they got their bowling shoes and bowling balls Simon set up the score board. Vanessa glared at Brittany as she put her bowling shoes on and put her ball in the holder. Alvin seen it, and yelled to her.

"What is your problem? You have no say in who I am here with anymore because we are done. Go look at your stupid boy toy over there. Stop glaring at Brittany and pay attention to your game."

He saw Brittany having a hard time with her bowling ball after she rolled a gutter ball. Then he grabbed her waist and showed her how to aim the ball giving her a strike. She smiled and hugged him tightly trying not to blush.

"Oh Alvin thank you so much. You're up now by the way."

He smiled as he took his bowling ball and made a strike first turn. Jeanette was the next up and Simon helped her also. She made a spare and missed the last pin ending her turn but she smiled and thanked Simon. He was the next one up and rolled a spare hitting the last pin as his turn ended. Then it was Eleanor's turn she didn't need any help. She also rolled a strike. She helped Theodore who also rolled a gutter ball first time he was up. While it was Brittany's turn Alvin and his brothers got the food for them and had smiles on their faces. Alvin already made his decision but had to wait to get Brittany alone so he could ask her.  
Simon and Theodore needed a little more time to make their decision about the girls unlike Alvin. Brittany went up to the snack bar and tapped Alvin.

"I rolled another strike Alvin you're up."

Alvin looked at her.

"I am coming Britt. I have to help my brothers with the food first. Go ahead and roll for me. I'll be right there okay."

She walked away and smiled.

"Okay Alvin I will take your turn. You are winning right now."

He waited with his brothers and they got the food bringing it over by their lane Brittany rolled another strike and it was now Jeanette's turn. She rolled and did very good this time ending her turn. Simon was up and rolled his first strike of the night. After the first frame Alvin had the highest score. Then they all ate their food and talked about the upcoming Summer Tour. For the second frame Alvin wanted him and Brittany to go last. Simon nodded and watched as Alvin walked with Brittany outside for a couple of minutes.

She was concerned and asked him.

"Alvin what is the matter? I am really having a great time tonight on our date. I think our date is going well, what about you? Alvin?"

He smiled.

"I think it's going rather well, so well that I think it's time I ask you a serious question. Trust me it is not one of my pranks just don't scream after I ask you understood Britt. Britt are you listening to me? Hello. "

Brittany looked and nodded.

"I promise I won't scream Alvin. What is your question? Alvin I am serious I will not scream I am listening."

He turned toward her and smiled as he took her waist and asked.

"Britt will you be my girl?"

She almost fainted but kept herself still standing and responded as she gazed deep in his sky blue eyes.

"Yes Alvin I will be your girl. This is truly the best date I have ever been on."

He smiled as he embraced her and hugged her tightly. Then their lips met and she held him so close as her eyes closed. Alvin's cell vibrated and he broke away from Brittany.

"Come on babe you're up next."

She smiled as he took her hand as they entered the bowling alley and Vanessa's mouth dropped. Brittany snickered at her.

"Oh Vanessa close your mouth before the flies go in it."

Vanessa closed her mouth and just tossed her long brunette hair glaring at Brittany.

"I'll get him back missy, just you wait. He'll get tired of you and run back to me you lil pop tart."

Alvin looked at her and shook his head.

"Maybe in your dreams, Vanessa. I will never take you back. Now pay attention to your stupid game and leave me and my girl alone. Go play with your boy toy."

Simon and Theodore laughed and Brittany's sisters just burst out laughing as Vanessa dropped the bowling ball on her foot making her limp as she rolled the ball and rolled a gutter ball. Brittany took her bowling ball and rolled another strike. Then she hugged Alvin tightly. It was Alvin's turn and he also rolled a strike. Jeanette was up and they discovered that Theodore and Eleanor disappeared. Theodore bought an ice cream float with two straws and smiled at Eleanor. Then they sat down and he gazed deep into her brown eyes.

"Ellie we have been best friends for so long. You have stuck with me through thick and thin. Will you be m-m-y g-g-irl please?"

Eleanor blushed as she responded.

"Yes Theo I will be your girl. I think we're up next Alvin is looking over here."

Theodore grabbed the float and took her hand as they made their way back to their lane. Eleanor rolled a strike and smiled at Theodore as she hugged him. Then it was Theodore's turn and he did real well. Simon watched as Jeanette went up and shook his head trying to figure out how to ask Jeanette to be his girl by the end of the night like his brothers asked her sisters. Jeanette tapped Simon.

"Simon you're up. We have eight more frames to go. I hope I do better than I have all night."

Simon smiled at her.

"You will do fine Jean. It takes practice, we have been bowling for years before we met you three ladies."

It was time for the last frame and Alvin tapped Simon.

"Si go for a walk with Jean. The night is nearly over. You are going to be the only single brother if you don't make your move bro. Theodore is the shy one and he asked Eleanor already. You are the last one."

Simon sighed.

"Alvin I don't know what to say I am not you. She's not Gillian, she is Jeanette my best friend. I've liked Jeanette for so long but have no words for her this is hopeless."

Alvin shook his head.

"Si walk with her and talk, tell her what she means to you is that hard?"

Simon sighed and called to Jeanette.

"Let's go for a walk Jean. I think we had enough bowling for the night don't you?"

Jeanette smiled and followed Simon as he walked outside. Then she went by him.

"Simon is our date going bad? I am having so much fun being with you tonight. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about all night? We're best friends you can always tell me everything. You know I will listen."

Simon took a deep breath and looked at Jeanette.

"We have been best friends for so long and I am glad to have a friend like you Jean. You knew about Gillian cheating on me and tried to warn me. I just ignored you and now I regret it. You were right all along. No one knows me better than you. Jean will you be my girl? I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you."

She smiled and hugged him as she answered.

"Yes Si I will be your girl finally. I love you and always have."

They entered the bowling alley together hand in hand. Then finally the last game ended and the couples made their way up to the counter to give back their bowling shoes. Dave picked them up and smiled as he saw them holding hands when he pulled up. When they got home they all headed to bed and slept soundly. The girls were so happy that after so long they finally were the ones in the boys' arms.


End file.
